Death Requisite
Death Requisite is a symphonic death metal band that began in 1998, formed by Dave Blackmore, Trevor, and Marcus. The band currently only consists of Blackmore, longtime Drummer William Lee and Guitarist Joseph Moria. The band has released two studio full-length albums and five EPs. When the band reformed in 2010, they described their musical style as blackened symphonic melodic technical death metal, or extreme hybrid metal.Lundgren, Robex (September 3, 2015). "Interview with Death Requisite". GHGunman. Retrieved on September 6, 2018. History Origins and Living Sanctuary (1998-2000) Death Requisite formed in 1998 as the brainchild of Dave "DJ" Blackmore. He hired Marcus and Trevor on Vocals and Rhythm Guitars respectively, while he performed Lead Guitars. Trevor, temporarily took over Bass duties as well. In 1999, the band hired Josh on Drums and Jon on Bass, which allowed Trevor to return to Rhythm Guitar duties solely. In 2000, the band recorded their first demo, which was never released. Following that, the band hired Dennis as an experiment with trying out a two-vocalist approach, rather than the traditional one. With this lineup, the band recorded Living Sanctuary. Dennis performed a few shows with the band before departing and Marcus departed afterward. Matthew joined as the Third Guitarist in late 2000. Marcus returned to the band as their Vocalist for a brief period to record a Christmas song - "Child Messiah" - for the compilation album, A Brutal Christmas: The Season in Chaos, which was released through Sound of the Dead Records."Various Artists - A Brutal Christmas: The Season in Chaos". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 9, 2018. Lineup-changes, From Life to Death, Thanatopsis and Indefinite Hiatus (2001-2005) However, Marcus departed after the song was recorded. In 2001, Matthew departed, having only been in the band for under a year, as well as Josh. William Lee, a friend of Josh's, took over the position. At this point, Trevor abandoned Rhythm Guitars and took up the Vocalist position. With the lineup, the band recorded From Life to Death. Following the release, however, in 2002, Trevor and Jon both departed from the group. Gomez and Thadius took over the Bass and Rhythm Guitars respectively, while Jamon Dane filled in on Vocals as need be. In 2003, the band began to write new songs and perform them live. The songs caught the attention of a fan, who then in turn recorded them, while they performed. The fan released the bootlegged tracks, now known as the Thanatopsis. JDA Records, the band's label, got a hold of the release and released it officially, though the band never officially recorded the tracks in studio. Dane departed from his fill in position at this point, with an additional fill-in taking over for only a brief time. In 2005, the band went on hiatus. Reunion, Prophets of Doom and Second Death (2010-2014) In 2010, the band reunited, with Blackmore and Lee coming back together, alongside new members Tyrannus (Vocals) and Cuinn Griffen (Bass). The next year, the band recorded a three-song EP, Prophets of Doom, with longtime friend Kelly Scott Nunn (ex-Underoath, ex-Maylene and the Sons of Disaster, ex-Sleeping by the Riverside) as the Producer. In 2012, the band recorded and released Second Death in 2013, with the same lineup. Tyrannus, however, departed once the EP was recorded, and was replaced by Vincent St. James Clerval. The same year, Joseph "Joey" Gerena joined the band. In 2014, the band saw Griffen's departure and Regnal the Just's induction as the Bassist. Revisitation and Thernody (2015-present) In 2015, the band began to write for their sophomore long-awaited album, Revisitation. The band recorded their tracks as a demo, and began to pre-release it. However, during the recording process, Blackmore was involved in a serious car accident, resulting in a traumatic brain injury. The injury set the band back a year, and Regnal departed the band in 2016. Gabriel Blackmore, Blackmore's son, took over the Bass position.Blackmore, Dave (January 7, 2017). "Dave Blackmore of Death Requisite". Indie Vision Music. Interview with Mason Beard. Retrieved on September 10, 2018. In June 2016, the band signed with Rottweiler Records, home to bands such as Soul Embraced, Immortal Souls and Grave Robber.DarcyRumble (June 13, 2016). "Death Requisite Joins Rottweiler Records, Offers Free Song". Giants in the Sound. Retrieved on September 10, 2018."Rottweiler Records announcement". Facebook. June 13, 2018. Retrieved on September 10, 2018. The band, preparing to release Revisitation officially, received reviews from several notable musicians, including Kevin Tubby (Broken Flesh, ex-Death List, ex-Evisceration, ex-Obliteration), Michael Cook (A Hill to Die Upon, Maugrim), and Kelly Schaefer (Atheist).Beard, Mason (October 17, 2016). "Death Requisite to Release New Album "Revisitation" Through Rottweiler Records". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 10, 2018. The album was released on November 25, 2016.Beard, Mason (November 25, 2016). "Death Requisite Releases "Revisitation"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 10, 2018. In 2017, the band revealed they were working on new material, along with Johanna Fincher. However, Vincent St. James announced his official departure around this time.Beard, Mason (August 2, 2017). "Death Requisite Loses Members, Begins Working on New Material". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 10, 2018. The band later announced that Vincent St. James, Tyrannus, Fincher and James Lewis (Nomdvic) would be performing on their next release. On May 10, 2018, the band released all the information about the album, including the title; Thernody. The EP was released on June 29, 2018 and was well received. The band performed live with the lineup Blackmore, Lee, Fincher, Gabriel, James and Logan Thompson of Symphony of Heaven at Audiofeed 2018. Gerena came back to perform with the band as an unofficial last show, as he had departed earlier, before Thernody began to be recorded, at Forerunner Fest on August 25, 2018. Members Current Former Live/Session Members Timeline ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1998 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1998 TimeAxis =orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Soprano value:drabgreen legend:Sopranos id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:Piano value:skyblue legend:Virtual_instruments id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:Live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bgbars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors=bars:bgbars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/2000 color:EP at:06/01/2001 color:album at:01/01/2004 color:EP at:17/08/2011 color:EP at:20/08/2013 color:EP at:25/11/2016 color:album at:29/06/2018 color:EP BarData = bar:Marcus text:"Marcus" bar:Dennis text:"Dennis" bar:Trevor text:"Trevor" bar:Jamon text:"Jamon Dane" bar:Tyrannus text:"Tyrannus" bar:Vincent text:"Vincent St. James" bar:James text:"James Lewis" bar:Johanna text:"Johanna Fincher" bar:Dave text:"Dave Blackmore" bar:Matthew text:"Matthew" bar:Eric text:"Eric" bar:Thadius text:"Thadius" bar:Joseph text:"Joseph Moria" bar:Logan text:"Logan Thompson" bar:Jon text:"Jon" bar:Gomez text:"Gomez" bar:Cuinn text:"Cuinn Griffen" bar:Justin text:"Justin" bar:Gabriel text:"Gabriel Blackmore" bar:Josh text:"Josh" bar:Will text:"William Lee" PlotData= width:11 bar:Dave from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2005 color:LGuitar bar:Dave from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2005 color:Piano width:5 bar:Dave from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2005 color:BV width:3 bar:Dave from:01/01/2010 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Dave from:01/01/2010 till:end color:Piano width:5 bar:Dave from:01/01/2010 till:end color:BV width:3 bar:Dennis from:01/01/2000 till:01/06/2000 color:Vocals bar:Trevor from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/1999 color:Bass bar:Trevor from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2001 color:RGuitar bar:Matthew from:01/12/2000 till:01/09/2001 color:RGuitar bar:Trevor from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2003 color:Vocals bar:Marcus from:01/01/1998 till:01/01/2000 color:Vocals bar:Marcus from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:Vocals bar:Jamon from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2004 color:Vocals bar:Jamon from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2004 color:Live width:3 bar:Tyrannus from:01/01/2010 till:01/10/2012 color:Vocals bar:Tyrannus from:01/01/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:Vocals bar:Tyrannus from:01/01/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:Live width:3 bar:Vincent from:01/01/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:Vocals bar:Vincent from:01/10/2012 till:14/07/2017 color:Vocals bar:Vincent from:01/01/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:Live width:3 bar:James from:01/01/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:Vocals bar:James from:01/01/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:Live width:3 bar:Johanna from:16/03/2017 till:end color:Soprano bar:Johanna from:16/03/2017 till:end color:Live width:3 bar:Eric from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2003 color:RGuitar bar:Thadius from:01/01/2002 till:01/01/2005 color:RGuitar bar:Joseph from:01/10/2013 till:01/01/2018 color:RGuitar bar:Joseph from:25/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:RGuitar bar:Joseph from:25/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:Live width:3 bar:Logan from:04/06/2018 till:05/07/2018 color:RGuitar bar:Logan from:04/06/2018 till:05/07/2018 color:Live width:3 bar:Jon from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2002 color:Bass bar:Gomez from:01/01/2002 till:01/01/2005 color:Bass bar:Cuinn from:01/01/2010 till:01/01/2014 color:Bass bar:Justin from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2016 color:Bass bar:Gabriel from:01/01/2016 till:end color:Bass bar:Gabriel from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2018 color:Live width:3 bar:Josh from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2001 color:Drums bar:Will from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2005 color:Drums bar:Will from:01/01/2010 till:end color:Drums }} Discography Studio Albums * From Life to Death (2001) * Revisitation (2016) EPs * Living Sanctuary (2000) * Thanatopsis (2004) * Prophets of Doom (2011) * Second Death (2013) * Thernody (2018) Demo * Unreleased Demo (2000) * Revisitation (2015) Singles * "Revisitation" (2015) * "Redemptio per Deicide" (2016) * "Tormentor" (2018) Compilation appearances * A Brutal Christmas: The Season in Chaos (2002; Sounds of the Dead Records) * The Bearded Dragon's Sampler (2.0) (2016; The Bearded Dragon Productions) * The Pack Vol. 1 (2016; Rottweiler Records) * Metal From The Dragon (Vol. 2) (2017; The Bearded Dragon Productions) * The Pack Vol. 2 (2018; Rottweiler Records) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:United States Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Technical Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Metal Bands